A Word With You
by CSI Clue
Summary: Tony shares a naughty call with Pepper


_(No Eden Chapter this week--this story is in honor of my good friend and beta, VR_Trakowski. Happy birthday, VR!)_

The semi-annual division report briefings or SADRB, were a necessary component of the Stark Industries business management model. They allowed each division to highlight their achievements, outline their future goals before the rest of the governing board and engage in a brief Q &A session with the group. It was a generally a productive process, but in terms of interest, only a handful of people found it to be a riveting affair.

Tony Stark was *not* one of them.

He already had a masterful grasp of his corporation's achievements and goals, and thanks to Pepper Potts and her daily briefings, knew the intricacies of each division fairly well. On top of that, he checked in with most section managers on a regular basis, and plowed through whatever paperwork they generated, usually at Pepper's prodding.

Therefore, when called away to a mission, Tony made her his proxy and gleefully flew off, aware that he was, yes, a bastard for looking forward to missing the SADRB in lieu of going a few rounds with whoever had stolen a shipment of UN supplies. Pepper had taken the assignment with a resigned sigh, and it was the memory of her tolerant patience that sparked the faint guilt in Tony.

The battle was short and victorious, and by great good fortune none of the supplies were damaged. Tony made sure the UN forces took charge of the situation and he rocketed homeward, taking his time because he was aware that the meeting would still be going on. On impulse, he clicked on his 'comm.

"Jarvis, is Pepper online?"

"Miss Potts is currently wearing her earpiece; shall I connect you?"

"Please."

Tony experienced a moment of silence, followed by a soft drone in the background that could only be McDavis from Finance. Pepper's soft whisper made him smile. "Tony? Are you all right?"

"Bad guys defeated, supplies saved and I am on my way to ravish your nubile self."

"Tony!"

He loved the scandalized hiss she made of his name. Below him, the rolling countryside looked like Georgia.

Or maybe Maine. He usually let Jarvis do the navigation.

"Yes indeed. Victory makes me exceedingly horny, Potts. You should be aware of this fact by now."

"Yes, that's been . . . evident," came her reluctant reply. That little admission was enough to make Tony's smile widen to a full grin, since it covered a myriad of close and personal encounters between them in the last three months.

All of them hotter than hell, as far as he was concerned. Miss Potts might *appear* demure and prim, but she was a luscious hellcat under those business suits, and Tony had been thrilled to discover, uncover and recover in that order.

"So here's what I'd like to do," Tony warmed up to his topic, letting his voice register get lower and slower, well aware of what effect that had on Pepper. "I'd like to get out of this Suit and into a redhead."

"Tony . . ." the warning tone in her voice was enough to egg him on; he could so clearly picture her sitting at the corner position of the board room table, taking notes on her laptop and looking reserved and professional as she did so.

He figured he could make Pepper squirm a bit, so he gave a low sigh. "Yes indeed. I think it's a fabulous idea that you've switched to thigh high stockings now to provide better access to your boss, who does not like having to tangle with your panty hose when horny and impatient. You've got such hot legs anyway, Pepper, and seeing those lacy bands around your thighs is sexy to the extreme."

Tony heard her breathing now, although she didn't say anything. In the background McDavis was sonorously coming to the end of his report. "Thigh-highs with those fuck-me shoes you wear, oh yes, yes, Miss Potts, that's exactly what I want when I get back to the mansion. No panties, please."

"I'm going to kill you," Pepper murmured in a low, conversational tone. "Do you hear me, Mr. Stark?"

"You can try, but it might be tough with your knees over my shoulders. I'm in the mood for the pinkest, sweetest part of you. The tangy goodness that's so hot and tasty, Miss Potts. You can hide it under a skirt, but not for long."

His reward was a tiny moan, barely perceptible but music to his ears. Tony shifted a bit himself, not too comfortable either in the formfitting Suit, but it was too much fun to tease Pepper, and he'd be home soon.

He hoped.

"So tender and slick," Tony crooned. "You have no idea what an appetite I have for you, Pepper. What used to be a favorite fantasy of mine is a thousand times better in reality because you *are* the ultimate sensaround experience. Touch, scent, sight, sound and ooh yes, *taste,* my sex-ay secretary."

"Tonnnyyyy--!" Pepper's reply was less of a chide and more of a helplessly aroused moan now, and that pleased Tony to no end.

He made a little purring growl back at her. "Getting hot and bothered now? Remembering how personal an assistant you can be when I've got your blouse open to my wandering hands?"

Instead of a reply, Tony heard the soft squeak of a chair, and Pepper's murmured apology, too low to make out the words. He smiled to himself, delighted to know he was getting to her. "A little distracted, Miss Potts? Finding it hard to concentrate on earnings projections when you know I'm on my way back to lick and nibble and make you come against my lips?"

"How's that Suit fitting now, Mr. Stark? Getting a bit snug in the sack yet? Chafing can be so uncomfortable," Pepper replied sweetly. "Are *you* throbbing at the thought of my nails raking your muscled ass?"

"Mmmwhoa," Tony muttered helplessly. He hadn't been expecting Pepper to turn the tables on him, but since her voice was louder, it was clear she'd gotten up and left the meeting.

"Oh naughty, nasty Mr. Stark. You're completely ruled by that impatient, impertinent tool of yours, aren't you? If you're not playing with it yourself, you're rubbing it against me," Pepper sighed. "You *live* to get laid."

"Where *are* you Potts? Is the SADRB over?" he countered quickly. Below him were what looked like plains, but Tony couldn't be sure through the cloud cover.

"But you're so *good* at it, really," Pepper continued, her voice soft and enticing. "You know *just* how to get a girl out of her panties and into your bed. Or on your desk. Or across the cool leather seat of your limo."

"Yessss, I do," he grunted, not quite able to resist the siren lure of Pepper's tone. His codpiece was seriously constrictive now as his enthusiasm expanded. "You damned well know I do. *Personally.*"

"Mmmmm, yes. So I imagine you're probably wondering where I am right now. Stark Industries central office is a large place, and there are sooooo many spots where two people could engage in erotic acts outside of the eye of the security cameras."

This was dangerous, Tony realized even as his pulse accelerated. Pepper was *getting* to him. Getting to *him* and his unruly dick, and if he didn't turn this seduction right around right now, she'd probably having him dousing the inside of his damned Suit with her evil imagination.

"Oh is that so?" he replied, pitching his voice low, letting his words slide over each other in as compelling a tone as he could manage. "Have you been eyeing the feng shui and thinking of fucking your boss, Miss Potts? Considering stroking me off in the stockroom, or touching yourself in the trophy alcove? You'd look good with your skirt hitched up, your adorable bare ass polishing the Employee of the Month plaque."

A quick inhale let him know the imagery hit home, and Tony pressed his advantage a little, voice still silky. "Cool metal against hot skin, and oooh the chance of being caught with your pretty, pretty panties down for your big, bad boss and his ruthless demands on your sweet young body."

Pepper giggled.

It was so unexpected and sweet that Tony found himself grinning in return, amused that even in the heat of the conversation, both of them were enjoying themselves on more than just one level.

"You *are* demanding, aren't you?" Pepper murmured thoughtfully. "More satyr than Stark sometimes. 'Anytime, anywhere' isn't your motto, it's your lifestyle, your full raison d'être, and I bet you'd love to be able to do what I'm doing right now, Mr. Stark."

"Oh not *fair!*" Tony hissed. The plains had began to slope upward in the distance now, but home still stood a long way off, and his cock throbbed hard against the constraints of the Suit. He could picture all too easily what Pepper was doing; those slender hands pushing her skirt up, her palms caressing her pale, smooth thighs. "Starting the party early is grounds for dismissal, Miss Potts."

"But it's so . . . nice," Pepper breathed back in her soft, slow way, and Tony gritted his teeth. The repulsors were working at capacity, speed-wise; nothing was going to get him back to California any faster.

"Not as nice as when *I'm* there," he interjected, once again using his velvet tones. "Your hands may be smaller, but I've got the more finely tuned touch, especially over your restless body, Miss Potts. Did I ever tell you how much I adore the crest of your hipbones and the taste of your belly button? Nibbling my way front to back, nipping that place right where the curve of your ass becomes the back of your thigh, all sensitive and sweet?"

Bull's-eye. Pepper gave a little squeak, and he heard the soft sweep of cloth; probably her skirt. Tony spoke up again, trying not to sound rushed. "Ah-ah—you are *definitely* asking for a spanking Miss Potts. Nooooooo. Touching. If I can't touch, *you* can't touch."

"You're not the—oh wait, you *are* the boss of me, if only in a professional sense," came her grumble. "Fine. I'm not in a rush."

"Liar. I can practically *smell* you, Sugar-thighs," Tony murmured affectionately. "You are definitely horny."

"Not as much as *you* are, Mr. Stark."

"Ah, but I have self-control."

Pepper's response to this was a firm, skeptical raspberry, and Tony laughed this time, giddy and anxious under it, eager to get to her. "Is that your way of goading me in to tying you up as well?"

Another intake of breath, and Tony felt sweat now collecting at the back of his neck to run down between his shoulder blades. He wanted to be home; to be looking in Pepper's face and seeing how wide her pupils were, smelling the sweet scent of her warm and excited skin.

"You wouldn't dare do that, because it would be a terr-i-ble, nas-ty thing to do to me," Pepper breathed, her voice slow and nearly slurring her words. They sounded almost drunk, and Tony felt a surge of triumph as they floated into his ear.

"Oh I would in a heartbeat, Miss Potts, you *know* I would. In fact, the more I consider it, the more appealing it becomes. You're always urging me to show restraint, so starting with you is perfect."

Pepper's quickened breathing was the only sound for a moment, and Tony gave a knowing grunt. "You're not touch-ing, are you?"

"Ummmm . . ." the guilty tone made him grit his teeth; he had the upper hand now and damn it, Tony didn't want to lose momentum.

"Ah-ah, fingers away from between your thighs, right now. I can see that leaving you on your own at the SADRB was a bad idea, and that I need to take a firm hand with you, you naughty woman."

"Mmmmmm."

"Helipad, seven minutes," Tony rasped, glad to recognize the last of the foothills passing under him now, and the distant skyline of LA to his left. "Don't make me come hunt you down, Miss Potts."

He didn't get a chance to hear her reply if she made any; the whine of an approaching jet drowned out all sound, and he had to concentrate on avoiding the thing, swerving low to keep from being too obvious. By the time Tony saw the Stark Building, he hoped like hell that Pepper was there, because his own arousal was thrumming through his veins now, insistently.

No one was up on the roof as he brought himself down on the flat cement pad. Scanning quickly, though, brought the heat image of a slender figure in the shuttered flight office, and Tony strode in that direction determinedly, his voice thick with anticipation. "I *see* you, Miss Potts."

"I *hear* you, Mr. Stark," came the hungry response, "and I've been behaving myself."

He laughed, the sound both happy and slightly cynical. The door opened when he reached it, and Tony clanked inside, eyes locked on the woman only an arm's reach in front of him. She was looking up at him through her bangs, blue eyes glittering with the sort of heat that sent a rush of desire through his loins. Quickly Tony pulled off his helmet. "Hands."

Pepper looked confused; Tony took her right hand and brought it to his face, sniffing her fingertips. His expression shifted from amusement to quick, hot lust. "Ohhh my. I know where these digits have been dancing. Bad girl, Miss Potts."

"I . . ." Whatever she was going to protest died when Tony began to lick her fingers, his hot, wet tongue sliding over them slowly. Pepper moaned, and when he sucked them into his mouth, she shuddered.

Still gripping her wrist, Tony slowly pulled her fingers out from his lips with a little slurp, and smiled dangerously at Pepper. "My favorite flavor."

"My second favorite," Pepper murmured a trifle saucily.

Tony's nostrils flared at that, and he spared only one glance over his shoulder to the doorway before speaking in a low, quick tone. "Lock the door."

"Yes, Mr. Stark."

Pepper moved to do as requested, and Tony reached for the quick release locks nestled under protective sliding panels on the Suit. He'd gotten better at the manual dismantle, and by the time Pepper came back, Tony was setting the last of the thigh armor on one of the chairs. The rest of the Suit was sitting on a desk, laid out with care, she noted; even in lust, Tony was an engineer first.

He turned, dark and dangerous in his back bodysuit. "Someone is going to be tied up for a while," he informed Pepper, his tone bland but his gaze intense.

She let her tongue flick out to lick her bottom lip. "Will that be all, Mr. Stark?"

"No, Miss Potts, it will not," he assured her, and reached out a hand to stroke her hair.

*** *** ***

The matter of bondage was simple, and Tony appreciated how quickly resolved the matter was. Wide packing tape, glossy, non-sticky side against Pepper's thin wrists was easy and effective. She made a small show of attempting to struggle, but in the end submitted, letting him neatly loop the tape around them.

The process itself was erotic too, and Tony made a show of it, teeth flashing as he nipped the tape to tear it, fingers smoothing it down into place. "I want your hands where I can see them, Miss Potts. Where they're not going to get you into any more trouble."

"And the rest of me?" she asked, moving closer to him.

Tony glanced over and smiled. "It's already in difficulties with your boss."

Her Esme Bolivia two-piece burgundy business suit lay on the armor, leaving Pepper standing in her lace and cream slip. Tony hooked a hand through her taped ones and towed her through the office to the small enclosed one at the back. Pushing the door to it open, he took her inside.

"We need a word, Miss Potts." He told her, and bent his head to kiss Pepper, mouth settling on hers firmly. Pepper sighed and kissed him back, awkwardly since her bound hands hung between them, but she shifted her fingers to cup his groin.

"Am I getting . . . the shaft?" came her smirked question. Tony groaned, as much at the caress as the pun.

"*Not* before a serious tongue-lashing," he told Pepper, scooping her up to set her over the back of the upholstered reception chair. She tried to protest, pushing herself up with her bound hands, but Tony moved behind her and stroked his hands over her hips, catching the slip to push it up out of the way.

It was a hell of a rush to have Pepper bent over like this, Tony purred to himself. Her elegant body bent over, saucy little ass all his to caress or nip or spank, and that lovely peep of fluffy copper fur between those smokin' hot legs . . .

"Oh Miss Potts, you *do* make things hard for me, don't you?" Tony grunted, and dropped to his knees.

He took his time, circling each firm cheek, nipping and kissing, letting his beard scrape lovingly along that tender skin. Pepper writhed, shifting in an attempt to evade his teeth and lips, yelping at the slide of his tongue along tender places. Both of them were breathing hard by the time Tony began steadily licking the slick petals of her sex.

"T-To-Tonyyyy—" Pepper softly wailed, and he kept licking as she shook, her climax making the chair rock a little. He gave her a moment to recover, then firmly nipped her right cheek, leaving a faint impression there.

"Let that be a lesson to you, Miss Potts," he growled, rising up. "Ass kissing has its place."

She didn't say anything, but her little pleasured whimper made him lift his head and grin. Tony gripped her hips and turned her over. Pepper, limp and damp, looked up at him, her slip crumpled just above her flat stomach, her smile sensual and satisfied as she stretched her tied hands over her head. "Noted, Mr. Stark."

"And *now*, I think it's time to show you who's boss," Tony murmured. He dropped into the chair and gently made Pepper straddle his thighs as he pushed the fly to the body suit open. It took some logistics, but He managed to guide his shaft into Pepper, who brought her bound arms around his neck to steady herself. She sank onto him, making Tony groan loudly as his hands curled around her hips under her slip.

"Oh yeah," he hissed happily, rocking up into her and brushing his beard across her silk covered chest. "It's good to be in charge!"

Pepper shifted, bracing her high heels against the carpet and rose up, moving in slow rhythm with Tony, using her bound hands to pull his face to hers. "Let me help you with this, Mr. Stark—"

Her hair tumbled free of the ponytail now, cascading down over her shoulders, and the smirk was back as she kissed him, tasting herself in his mouth.

Tony tried to draw the pleasure out and succeeded for a bit, but eventually the heat and friction began to build. Pepper leaned towards his ear and whispered, "Ohhh Mr. Stark, you're going to make me *come* again . . ." That was enough for Tony, and he growled against her throat, thrusting into her hard, feeling her nipples hard through the silk of her slip. She trembled, but Tony couldn't focus on that as his own orgasm flared hot and fierce, making him shudder with pleasure as he pulsed deeply within Pepper in quick, wet throbs.

Later, after he'd cut her free and helped her dress again, Pepper kissed him, cupping his face in her hands and rubbing her nose against his. Tony smiled at her, delighted in her quiet satisfaction. "So . . . just so we know who's boss."

"That would be me," Pepper assured him. For a moment Tony opened his mouth to argue, but she kissed him again, and with delight, he decided that maybe being under Pepper Potts was just the position he'd been looking for all his life.

end


End file.
